A Day In The Future
by ArmySFC
Summary: My Take on what happens after season 4 re posted by readers requests. Enjoy!


**A/N: I don't own Chuck, I'm just playing in their sand box.**

Team Bartowski was assembled in the castle waiting for Colonel Casey to make his daily appearance and issue a new mission to the team if it was needed. If no missions were on the horizon he would just go over with them of any new intelligence data the the analysts back at Ft. Meade had uncovered. During a mission five years ago Casey suffered a serious ankle injury while training on night jumps with Chuck and Sarah. He underwent several surgeries to repair the damage, but he was unable to regain full use of his ankle. The injury left him with a slight limp that was barely noticeable. When Beckman got promoted to Lieutenant General she created a position that would be perfect for Casey. Casey would conduct the mission briefs and pass on any information that was required, acting as a liaison between herself and Team Bartowski.

In addition to the departure of Casey several other changes to the team where made. Morgan was made a full analyst with the NSA. When Morgan first joined the team he had a hard time realizing that he wasn't in a James Bond film. He would constantly open his mouth and spout information at the most inopportune times. One of those times caused Chucks cover to be blown and get shot in the leg right in front of him. Combining that with his failed romance with Alex was all he needed to realize it wasn't a video game that has a reset button. Morgan requested he be sent to school to learn everything he could about programming computers. Under Casey's guidance and his own dedication he became one of the best NSA computer hackers and analysts.

The newest member to the team was NSA Agent Keri Hathaway. Standing all of five feet four inches tall with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes she was the perfect complement for Morgan when he was required to operate in the field. Keri replaced Casey as the weapons expert and tactical planner. Keri has been with the team for just over three years.

The third and fourth members of the team were Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, code named Romeo and Juliet. They are now regarded as the best couple in the espionage business. They claimed that title from the Turners several years back. While it was rare for them to go on solo missions, they were just as good if not better when operating alone. Seduction missions for either of them had been shelved long ago when Sarah became so jealous she approached Chuck while he was on a solo operation. They completed the mission but made a vow to each other to never do another mission that involved getting to close to a Mark.

The final member of the team was Dr. Ellie Bartowski. Her marriage to Devon fell apart shortly after the birth of their child. Devon refused to give up his search for the ultimate adrenaline rush and attain perfect male physique leaving Ellie to do most of the child nurturing. Ellie finally had enough of the "you don't get a body like this sitting around attitude" from Devon and filed for divorce. While Chuck was searching for their mother she slowly began to understand that Chuck was not the little boy she had sworn to protect, but he was grown man fully able to take care of himself.

The giant monitor in the room flashed the logo of the NSA for a brief second before Casey's face appeared on the screen.

"We just got word from Los Alamos that during a security check some top secret documents turned up missing. The project was being headed by this man and his wife." Casey's face disappeared from the screen and was replaced by a man and a woman with eastern European features. Both had pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"They are Hans and Erika Forsberg originally from Denmark, now residing outside of Los Alamos. Your mission is to re-acquire the missing documents from the Forsberg residence and install a tracking program on their computers if time allows. From the information we have they are civilians with no affiliation to any criminal organizations. Only non lethal force is authorized on this mission. If there is nothing else…good luck," Casey's face faded from the speakers and the monitor shut down.

"Should be a piece of cake guy's" began Morgan.

"I agree," added Keri.

"Sarah and I will break in to the Forsberg house and look for the documents. Keri, you and Morgan monitor our communications from the van."

"Roger Boss," was said in almost perfect harmony by the three other people in the room.

"I suggest you and Keri do a recon mission tonight. Find out as much as you can about any security systems they may have. Place a tap on their phone line as well, maybe we can pick up some additional information that way," Sarah added to the planning.

"Sarah and I will be busy the rest of the day with Ellie. Its meet the family day at Devon's school and he wanted us to come" stated Chuck as he led his wife up the stairs.

"I'm going to check on the tranq guns for the mission tomorrow, it's been a while since we had the need to use them. I want to make sure they are working properly," Keri told Morgan as she headed to the arms room.

"While you do that I think I may have a way to get into the Forsberg's computers while Sarah and Chuck are inside. It will save us time," Morgan called to Keri in the arms room.

"Good idea Morgan. Once I get done in here we can do the recon on the house. I'd rather see it in the daylight as opposed to in the dark. And Morgan, don't forget the camera this time." it had become an ongoing joke between the pair after Morgan left the camera behind on a surveillance mission a few years back.

The team members were sitting in the van waiting for the Forsberg's to retire for the evening going over the plan one last time.

"Morgan, Keri you ready?" asked Sarah.

"I'm Good Sarah," answered Morgan. "I tapped into the phone line last night. They have no major security in place, just the typical home protection company. The system is tied into the phone line. If you happen to set the alarm off, we can intercept it before the call goes through."

"Nice job Morgan" praised Chuck.

"Communications are ready to rock Chuck," supplied Keri.

"Looks like its go time," Sarah informed the crew as she made her way out of the van. She was followed by Chuck and Morgan. Chuck and Sarah headed towards the house and Morgan made his way to the cable box attached to the outside of the house.

Morgan deftly popped open the box and got to work. He disconnected the line that entered the house and connected it to the special laptop he designed for just this type of operation. He quickly bypassed the modem and began to work on the router. It would take a bit longer for this part due to the fact the router was password protected. Once he completed this he would have access to any computers on the network and could hack into them. Morgan's part of the mission went off without a hitch.

While Morgan was taking care of his part of the mission, Chuck and Sarah were entering the house through the back door.

"Sarah time to show me what you got" kidded Chuck as he handed her the lock picking kit.

"Not now Chuck we're working." This caused Chuck to let out a small laugh.

"Hey you two, I don't need to hear anymore corny pick up lines," Keri quipped over the earwigs.

"We're in Keri." Sarah and Chuck put on the thermal goggles they brought with them. Chuck theory was if there was a safe in the wall it would be a couple degrees cooler that the rest of the surrounding wall space and show up.

"Chuck over here I got something," Sarah said over the communications network as she pointed to a large picture mounted on the wall.

"Why do they always put the safe behind a picture?" asked Chuck as he moved the picture out of the way and began working on the safe.

"Where would you put it Chuck?"

"Hon, where is our safe?"

"Dang! I keep forgetting you moved it to behind the TV."

"Will you two get to work, we don't have all night. I finally accepted Morgan's invitation for a date. So let's get cracking!" grumbled Keri.

Chuck flashed on the keypad to the safe and came up with several default combinations for the model they were attempting to access. He wrote them down and passed the numbers off to Sarah. he continued his search for anything else they might find.

Sarah's fingers were dancing nimbly across the numbers on the electronic key pad that would gain them entry to the safe. She was on the third set of numbers when the lock finally clicked open.

"Chuck I have the papers we are after. Do you have anything else?"

"Nothing of importance that we need to discuss now, let's get out of here."

They left as quietly as they had arrived making sure that anything they moved would be in its correct spot in the morning. Morgan had finished his hacking just as the other two exited the house. It took him several minutes to clean up his area and get back to the van.

The next morning just prior to the briefing they turned over the documents to a secure courier Casey had sent. The monitor came to life and Casey addressed them.

"I read the after mission reports you sent in. Chuck you mentioned some irregularities in the house?"

"There are some very expensive pieces of art in the Forsberg's house. Things they could never afford on what they make at Los Alamos. I would suggest checking their financial records for any large deposits. They may have been selling secrets for a while. We just got lucky and caught them this time."

"I'll have my people here check on it. Congratulations on another successful mission team. I'll contact you in the morning at the regular time," and Casey signed off.

"I suggest we get to work." Sarah stated as she handed a pile of folders to Chuck and the other members of the team. Thus began another day in the life of Team Bartowski.


End file.
